


Amarillo

by 01absns



Series: Colores [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01absns/pseuds/01absns
Summary: Percy Jackson experiences different colors of yellow, but none of them match up to his favorite.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Colores [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Amarillo

_Yellow._

As the cabin counselor and the sole member of Cabin 3, I have the freedom of choosing what kind of activities I want to do throughout the day. Most days I choose to lazy around and sleep in, but last night I decided I was going to get some of my least favorites, but required, activities of the week completed. 

I woke up a little bit before sunrise for an early morning swim. The sun was already lightly peaking from the earth when I started my lap around the lake. I started with some freestyle at a slow pace to warm-up and worked my way up to butterfly and backstroke. My muscles began to ache about halfway through, but it was a good kind of burn. I finished the lap just in time to see some of the other campers moving around the campsite. 

I turned around and began floating on my back to catch my breath. The sun had almost risen completely. It was one of my favorite times of the day. The rising yellows mixed with the blues of the sky. It was beautiful. If I had any knack for art, I would try to paint it, but I would never be able to do it justice. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

I thought about yellow. The sunrise is like a crisp apple, incredibly delicious, yes. It was healthy, reliable, but not as exciting or good for the soul. 

After watching the rest of the sunrise, I made my way to the showers.

The next activity after having breakfast was rock climbing. Rock climbing was probably one of my least favorite activities, right next to archery. I did not appreciate being suspended in the air, that was Zeus's domain. He had the power to strike me down from the sky whenever he pleased, and I’m not down for a death like that. I prefer my feet on the ground where they belong.

I joined the Hephaestus cabin in their rock climbing exercises. I lost my step a couple of times, but I was able to recover. It could have meant life or death in a real quest which was always scary, but it kept me alert. I worked up a sweat after almost two hours of rock climbing. My arms felt numb, so it was time to give it up. Terrible activity #1: check.

I decided to take an early nap near a small sunflower patch away from the main traffic of camp. I made sure not to step on any flowers and plants or some of the dryads will come after me and give me a piece of their mind. I laid my head on a small patch of grass under a tree and looked up at the sunflowers.

Sunflower yellow is like an orange. It is sweet and tangy. It makes for a great snack, especially paired with chile powder, but it’s still not quite perfect.

I fell asleep thinking about the perfect yellow.

When I woke up, the sun was bright and high in the sky, too bright to be any kind of pleasant yellow. It was loud and sour like a lemon.

I made my way out to archery practice. For me, archery was practice was more of a roast session. I was the butt of all the jokes, but it keeps me humble. I suffered through the practice for one hour. One hour was more than enough for me, so I made my way out to the stables. Terrible activity #2: check. 

I talked to some of the Hermes campers that were tending to the pegasi. I climbed on Blackjack and joined the ones that were working on their flying. I instructed some of the newer campers in some flying techniques. I had to calm down one of the campers while in the air, including their pegasi who threatened to never fly with this camper again.

Blackjack and I took a joy ride around camp. I felt sticky and warm after rock climbing and archery, but the wind helped me calm down and cool off.

I was started to get hungry, so I dropped off Blackjack at the stables and made my way to get lunch. I threw as much as food as I could on my plate and scarfed it down. Being the only person on cabin three meant that most days I sat alone. Sitting alone didn’t bother so much anymore. I spent time with all of the different cabins throughout the day. Eating alone was just a normal routine. On my way out, I grabbed mango and began walking toward the lake.

Some of the Aphrodite campers were canoeing around the lake. Many waved hello as I sat down under the tree and began to peel my mango. Naturally, I made a mess. This mango was a mix of orange and yellow, not at all my favorite yellow but still incredibly tasty. I made my way out to the restroom to wipe down my face and hands from the mango massacre.

I made my way out to the sword fighting arena for my last activity of the day. I sat down and watched, too tired from the earlier activities to train. That’s when I saw it: streaks of golden yellow.

It was the golden yellow of my dreams. Golden yellow is like freshly made buttered popcorn from the movie theater. The kind of popcorn with melted butter in the middle because the employee at the concession stand was kind enough to put butter halfway before filling your container completely. Or popcorn paired with a really good movie. Or free popcorn.

Or popcorn shared with a person that you love.

In other words, popcorn with Annabeth Chase and her beautiful golden yellow hair.

That was my favorite yellow.

I watched her swordfight with one of her sisters. Her sister was good, but Annabeth was better. Once Annabeth disarmed her, I cheered from the sidelines. She looked up at me and smiled. Her hair shined in the afternoon sun.

She walked toward me and sat down. She asked me about my day. I asked her about hers. We talked for a bit before she had to continue her sword fighting lesson with the younger campers. I called her a sucker for actually having work to do, and she lightly smacked my arm and laughed.

I made my way out of the arena and toward my favorite hill. At the top of the hill was the best place to watch the sunset. The yellows and blues mixed together, so beautiful. Sunset is like soft vanilla ice cream. It is loyal, and it never disappoints you.

My thoughts got lost while watching the sunset. I don’t know how long it had been before Annabeth sat next to me. I looked at her and smiled. A lock of her hair was blown by the wind. I tucked it behind her ear. She smiled her brilliant smile back.

She opened her bag, took out a bag filled with blue gummy worms and popcorn, and offered it to me. I laughed. She gave me a questioning look but didn’t ask.

We never spoke when we watched the sunset on the hill.

One day I would tell her. One day I would tell her how much her watching the sunset with me meant. One day I would tell her that the yellows of the sunrise and the sunset of every morning and every night for the rest of our days would never compare to her golden yellow hair. One day I would tell her how much she meant to me.

But I think she already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> The order of the colors follows J Balvin’s iconic Colores album. (which is one of the best albums of 2020. thank you for coming to my ted talk.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first "big" project, so I am feeling a lot of anxiety about not being able to complete it and not being good enough. But I am going to try my best! Please leave me validation or commentary if you feel inclined to do so. 
> 
> This will also be posted on FF.net (01absns).
> 
> If you wanna contact me, my tumblr is abinthecinema.


End file.
